


Bleeding out

by KiliofDurin



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blood, Dismemberment, Drabble, Drabble Request, Gen, Gore, Horror, Nightmares, Ratings: R, Slaughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiliofDurin/pseuds/KiliofDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmare: I’ll write my character having a nightmare about yours, or vice versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding out

Nightmares weren't uncommon between the Heirs of Durin, in fact since the start of the quest they had grown terrifying and plentiful. The Warg attacks and the Gobbins didn't help the elder brother at all, to the point where nightmares concerning his younger brother were a nightly and horrifying thing. Tonight was no different.

They always started the same, the company sitting about the fire laughing and carrying on and then screaming, yelling to ready themselves for battle because of one or the other. Usually the elder would be woken in the middle of battle, swords poised in his hands, stance taken and an enemy charging. It was usually then when Kili kicked him awake and he would brush off the questions about his tossing and turning, claiming the ground was uncomfortable. 

But not tonight. 

Tonight there was no salvation for the future King of Erebor. Swords clutched in shaking hands he fought off the never ending hoards of Wargs that came at them. Doing his best to slay each beast and rider that he passed. Panicked blue eyes looking everywhere for his younger brother. Desperate to find the archer. 

Fili's head whipped to the side so fast that he'd nearly knocked himself out with the heavy bead that clung to the end of his braid, screaming catching his attention. He knew that scream. He'd heard it far too much when the younger was growing up, though never like that. That had been of pain and terror. 

Abandoning the dead Warg at his feet he pushed his physical limits to find the dark haired dwarf. Skidding to a horrified stop when he found his brother. His Kili. Cornered and unarmed. A look of sheer terror on his little brother's face. 

The elder's heart stuttered to a stop as the riderless Wargs advanced on his brother, there were too many for him to have any hope of helping Kili, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying. 

Red. 

Red was all that Fili saw as he tried to carve his way through the pack of beasts but it seemed like for every one Warg that he slew three more showed up. His ears were filled with nothing but snarling and his brother's cries. 

Coated in thick disgusting blood the golden heir finally made it to his brother, though it was not the state that Fili had wished to find him. 

Soaked in his own blood, chewed raw, lifeless brown eyes staring at him almost accusatorially. The elder Heir of Durin didn't even want to think on the limbs that his little brother was missing or the fact that his stomach was torn open. His chest was tight cutting of his ability to breathe, head spinning at the sheer magnitude of the scene before him. 

It was then and only then that the blond dwarf woke with a strangled sound, sitting bolt upright in his bedroll and emptying his stomach to the side of him. Shaking and panting, he ignored the burning tears that rolled down his face or the concerned voices in his ears. Unable to rid himself of the image of his brother in such a state.


End file.
